the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
6 Point Harness
6 Point Harness (6PH) is a Los Angeles-based animation studio that develops and produces animated television programming, feature films, commercial, music videos and web based content. In business for ten years, some of their most notable productions have included Tom Hanks' Electric City, Fox's Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey, MTV's Good Vibes, Nick Jr.'s Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Nickelodeon's El Tigre, the animated feature The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, and the web series Dick Figures for the YouTube channel Mondo Media. 6PH also released Dick Figures: The Movie, an in-house production developed from the company's web series. 6 Point Harness uses employees and collaborators nationwide. 6PH's founder, Brendan Burch, has noted in an online interview that "Six Point's focus is top quality cartoons... We take pride in the bar of quality we set on every project". As a vital animation production resource to most of the major studios and networks in LA, Six Point Harness studio's team animates pilots, promos, TV and webisodes, along with many other animation projects. 6PH also teamed up with Titmouse, Inc. to develop and distribute original animated content on the YouTube channel Rug Burn. History Founder Brendan Burch formed the studio in May 2001 based out of Hollywood, CA. 6PH describes how they got started in their own words, noting that "we were producing an early Flash animated feature and realized that the production pipeline we were developing was more efficient than many larger studios had at the time. We took the crew we were using, put together a reel, started a corporation, and got into as many meetings as possible to get the ball rolling". In 2011 John Andrews came on board with the company to form Six Point Media, the commercial branch of the studio. In 2013 the studio had two nominations for "Best Animated Web Series" for Dick Figures and Electric City at the Streamy Awards, with Electric City bringing the studio its first Streamy Award. That same year Dick Figures received an Annie Award nomination for Outstanding Achievement, Directing in an Animated Television or other Broadcast Venue Production. Through Kickstarter, 6 Point Harness and Ed Skudder/Zack Keller raised $313,411 to produce [[Dick Figures: The Movie|a feature-length episode of Dick Figures]]. Most recently, 6 Point Harness has teamed up with Titmouse, Inc. to develop and distribute original animated content on the YouTube channel Rug Burn. Productions Television Films Video games * Band Hero (cutscenes) (2009) * Dark Souls III (animated trailer) (2015) Web * Tire Fire Films (2006) * Revisioned: Tomb Raider Animated Series ("Pre-Teen Raider") (2007) * Larry Craig's Sexy Stall Tactics (2007) * Read A Book (2008) * Ghost Town by Shiny Toy Guns (music video) (2009) * Dick Figures (2010–2015) * CollegeHumor ("Realistic Superhero Funeral" and "Pizza Quest!") (2010-2011) * The First Time I Ran Away by M. Ward (music video) (2012) * Electric City (2012) * Listing by Minus the Bear (music video) (2012) * Nickelodeon Animated Shorts Program ("Austin Oliver", "Cabrito and Chewy", "Carrot and Stick" and "Bear Wrestler") (2012-2013) * Rug Burn (2012-2016) * We The Economy ("GDP Smackdown", "Taxation Nation" and "The Unbelievably Sweet Alpacas") (2014) * Ninja Sex Party: Rhinoceratops vs. Superpuma (2014) * SpindoTV (2015-2016) * DreamWorksTV ("Lizzie") (2016) * As Told By Emoji (2016-present) Six Point Harness companies Rugburn As described by the show's developers, "launched in 2012, Rug Burn Channel is a joint venture between Six Point Harness and Titmouse, Inc.. The two studios deliver weekly programming to a growing list of subscribers. Breakout original properties include the highly popular Axe Cop and Dogsnack, from Dick Figures Co-Creator Ed Skudder. New properties are added to the Rugburn channel regularly." The channel hasn't been active since 2015. 6 Point Media "6 Point Media, the commercial branch of 6PH, is run by executive producer John Andrews. Recent commercial projects include an ongoing campaign for MetLife Term Life Insurance as well as recent promotions for McDonald’s Dollar Meals, Taco Bell’s Doritos Locos Tacos, Kool-Aid’s partnership with Hasbro’s THE HUB and toy projects for Bandai. The 6 Point Media’s roster includes Six Point Harness’ strongest in-house directors as well as an array of directing talent from the world of independent animation." "6 POINT MEDIA has expertise across the production spectrum in all styles of animation as well as in design and live action production. Their signature is unique individual directing talent combined with a high level of technical skill and lots of humor and entertainment value." John Andrews is executive producer/creative director of 6 Point Media. As a Senior VP at his former company Klasky Csupo, John headed up its "ka-chew!" division and produced web content, pilots and hundreds of commercials. Prior to joining Klasky Csupo, John was Vice President of Animation at MTV Networks, where his producing credits included the Beavis and Butt-Head series and feature as well as Daria, Æon Flux and MTV's Oddities. During his 5-year tenure he oversaw MTV's in-house animation studio, headed up series development and supervised current programming. He also helped shape the on-air looks of MTV and MTV2 through his involvement in the commissioning of network IDs. Andrews is a 3-time Emmy winner in Graphic Design. 6 Point 2 Six Point 2 is the separate corporation created by Six Point Harness as its IATSE union signatory entity. It was formed to provide high-end production for networks that require union production. References External links * * Category:American animation studios Category:Companies established in 2001 Category:2001 establishments in California